power or love
by soul128
Summary: just some thing i thought of when i was bored and am looking for someone to take this story over


Power or love

I tell my stories in first person because it is easier. This is a Naruto and hinata. I will tell the story from Naruto point of view. And I not sure if I am going to make this story long or not but if I do then I will just come back and make the story longer.

Chapter 1

I woke up and got dressed for the mission that I had to do today. I walked out of my house and was walking done the street when I bumped in to a girl that I was in the ninja academy with. She had long dark blue hair and was wearing a white and purple jacket. With long black pants and she said "sorry." as she looked at me she then asked "n-Naruto is that y-you?" I looked at her for a second and said "yea are you hinata?" she turned a light shade of pink and smiled as she said "yea." I looked at her and then looked at my watch and said "o sorry hinata but I have to go but can we catch up later like around 8 tonight?" she looked at me and turned even redder and said "yea that sounds nice." Me "I will pick you up at you clan complex ok well bye." I said that as I ran to the meet place were sasaka and saukra and kakashi was waiting for me. I look at them and said "sorry I got held up in town." They looked at me and kakashi said "ok let's go get the scroll back." We rushed off and then after we finished the mission we went took the scroll to the hokaga. I looked at granny tsunada and said "hey granny I have to get going." She looked at me and said "wait is the rush?" I looked at her and said "well I kinda have a date." Tsunada "o really?" me "well kinda more like just catching up." tsunada "with who?" I looked away and said "well hinata hyuuga." She looked at me and said "well well you can't be late for that." Me "  
yea so see you later granny." She smiled and said "ok Naruto see you later." I ran out the door and to my house and got ready. I throw my orange jacket on after take a shower. Then headed out the door and walked to the hyuuga complex and meet hinata at the front gate of the complex. She said "hello Naruto." Me "hey hinata. So where do you want to go to catch up?" hinata "umm… I don't l know. How does the park sound?" me "great so let's get going." I said as I smiled and we walked to the park. We were close to the park when the stranger that was walking down the street said after bumping into me "watch where you going! Stupid demon" as he walked away hinata looked at me but just keep silent. We had just made it to the park and I asked her "so want to swing?" she smile and said "yea that is my favorite thing to do." We walked over to the swings and sat down on them. We started to swing slowly when I looked at her and asked "you want to know why he talked to me like that don't you?" she looked down and said "if it is ok." I then looked up and said "well to be honest I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of Me." she looked at me and then asked "well why do you not make them stop calling you names?" Me "well when you grow up being called demon, monster, scum, burden and stuff like that you start to get used to it." She looked at me with sad eyes and asked again "why do you let them do that to you?" Me "well if I force them to stop with violence then they would be right. But when I prove them wrong and show them that even the village ninja that everyone counts out can make himself in to something great without any help." She looked at me and said "I am sorry Naruto." I then look at her and said "don't worry about it. There was one time that I almost gave up and that is why I can't forget my dream ever again."

++++FLASHBACK++++

I was 6 and in lost in an alley being beaten when suddenly I woke up in a sewer with a gate that had red eyes staring at me. As I stood up I heard a voice that made me scared. The voice "why do you not stand up and fight back boy?" I looked at the eyes and said "because I am too weak." The voice "I can give you the power to fight back boy." Me "why would you help me?" the voice "because if you die I die as well." Then this red chakra spiraled around me and when I awoke I seen that I had gotten strong. I looked around me as they started to back up slowly and I then started to stand up. I got up and hit they two men that were beating me and didn't stop till they were bloody. I then saw a woman who had a child hiding behind her. I looked at them and seen the look of terror in their eyes as I had just beat two men up to the point for which they could easily slip into deaths cold embrace. With that I ran trying to out run the fact that I could have easily killed two people and the worst part is that I may have enjoyed it if they did die. With that I walked into the small apartment that the hokaga gave me at the age of 5 and lock the door. I slowly walked into the bath room and looked in to the mirror. And seen the red eyes that I saw behind the gate. And I heard a voice for wat seemed liked it came from the shadows "it felt good when you fought back didn't it?" me "no well yes but the look that the woman and little girl had on their face was as if I was some kinda of monster." the voice then sang out "yes the look of terror in their eyes was magnificent." And with that I punched then mirror and said "It was not a good thing. And I don't ever want to make some have to go through that."

++++present++++

Me and hinata were sitting next to each other while we were swinging. She looked at me and asked "Naruto why did you want to talk me?" I looked at her in a confused way that made her look in concern. Then I said "well I mean I think you really nice." She then changed from a light pink to a dark shade of red as she then passed out. And I got down and said "hinata are you ok?" she then woke back up and looked around and seen that I was over top of her looking down at her. And she then turned red when after getting some wat back to normal. She then looked back at me then look down and said "I am sorry." me "no it is fine I am just worried about you." she then looked up t me in complete and utter shock. I then said "did I say something wrong?" she smiled as she turned back to a light shade of pink as she said "no Naruto you didn't say anything wrong." I then helped her up and said "well I think this date has had a lot of excitement for tonight. So maybe I should get you back home." She looked at me and nodded as she said "yea I don't want my father to get worried." We had all ready made it to the hyuuga complex and then she said "so Naruto was this a date?" me "well yea I mean if you don't want to be heard of going on a date with me then I understand." She then smiled and said "no I would love to think of this as a date and was wondering if maybe it not too much trouble we can like go on another date some time?" I looked at her and she smiled at me and turned blood red as she looked down waiting for an answer. I then turned red and said "I would like that if it is ok with you?" she smiled as she raised her head up and said "ok well how about tomorrow night at 7ok bye." Then I walked away and said "good bye."

***************************************wat up folks it is me souleater128soul again I an here to say this is all I got for this story so I am looking for someone to take over this story just message me if you want to take over this story here is my email souleater128soul ********************************


End file.
